


Bun in the Oven

by mcgarrett



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 14:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean asks Gabriel about his role in Biblical texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bun in the Oven

"So, did you really tell a girl that she’d be getting pregnant, and then remain a virgin?"

Gabriel glanced over at Dean, raising an eyebrow in confusion. 

"The Bible says you told the virgin, Mary, she was pregnant with Jesus. Did that really happen?" 

He groaned while Dean spoke; every time someone figured out his identity, they eventually wanted to ask about the lore related to him. This time, evidently, was no different. 

"Dean, respectfully, I am not going to answer. The days I spent in Heaven as one of my Father's Archangels are not points of discussion. That was my old life. Now, feel free to ask about anything down here, but not there." 

"C'mon! Give me something! You know my whole life." 

Gabriel quickly stood up and snapped his fingers. 

"Fine, I'll tell you one thing - you're pregnant! Next, that shirt...” He snapped his fingers again; Dean’s shirt had transformed into one that read ‘Bun in the Oven’. “This one fits much better, doesn’t it, big boy?” 

He smiled and vanished from the room in a blinding flash of light, grinning evilly as Dean’s mouth was left gaping opened at the trick that had just been played. 

========================== 

When Dean awoke the next morning, he felt ill; Gabriel had refused to undo the trick that had been bestowed onto him, telling him that it's almost just like how Mary felt (and that this was all he was going to get). He figured that he'd try to make sure that his boyfriend was happy before approaching the subject again. After throwing up in the bathroom for the third time, Dean stood up to make his way out of the bathroom. Upon realizing how dizzy he suddenly felt, Dean slumped back into bed. He was not going out feeling like shit. 

Dean decided to do some baking and took all of Gabriel's favorite recipes out. Working as quickly as he could, he prepared each sweet delicacy, taking the extra time to make sure everything was right before moving onto the next treat. Before he knew what was going on, he felt some arms wrap around him (where had the time gone?!) and a light kiss on his neck. 

"Are all of these for me? You know how much I love cakes and chocolates! What's the occasion, Dean-o?" 

Gabriel tossed a piece of chocolate into his mouth and moaned as the velvety snack melted on his tongue. 

"You know what I want, don't you, so please, just undo this thing..." 

Dean sounded desperate, but he didn't care. He just wanted to not have a baby growing inside him. Gabriel sighed then snapped his fingers; Dean’s sweating seemed to stop instantly, and the nausea vanished. 

"Well, since you went through all this trouble, I guess I can’t deny your request. Love what you've done with everything though. Maybe next time, I should actually put a baby inside you for the full nine months. I can't wait to see what you'll end up doing when you’re nesting for real!" 

Dean scowled, though his tense shoulders seemed to relax. Gabriel kissed him softly on the lips and served up two plates of cake. 

"Come on, I got us a movie! Let's sit down and enjoy the fruits of your master baking skills. Oh, you should probably know that, you were never really pregnant. Couldn’t help it when you were practically asking for it." 

Gabe couldn't contain his laughter as 'The Back-Up Plan' started and Dean punched him in the arm.


End file.
